


You got that salt, and I got me an appetite - Larry fanfic

by indexbeam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexbeam/pseuds/indexbeam
Summary: harry and louis having been getting together since 2011, in secret of course. harry is now questioning whether being louis' dirty little secret is good for him, though he can't seem to resist him long enough to find out.





	1. CP 1- "Medicine"

**CP 1- "Medicine"**

**First chapter set in 2013**

***

Harry stirred from a nap he was having to a loud thump on his hotel room door. He looked at himself quickly, deciding it should be okay to answer without a top on.

He swung the door open and was greeted with a frantic Louis, who looked left and right and quickly behind him like he was checking no one had spotted him.

“You alone?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“erm, yeh…” harry replied, before he could say anymore he was being pushed slightly aside as Louis entered his room.

**_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_ **

 

“Ok, we’re gonna have to be quick.” Louis simply stated and launched towards harry as soon as the hotel door was closed. He started kissing Harry, pinning him against the wall and started to fumble with harry’s drawstring on his waistband.

“Louis, I don’t know.” Harry said, almost whispering, though louis didn’t respond. He started to kiss down harry’s neck. “Stop, Louis” harry said louder this time.

Louis pulled himself off of harry and stepped back, taking his tshirt off as he did so. “You wanna move away from the door is that it? Good idea.” Louis said quickly.

 ** _Treat you like a gentleman_**  


“No.” harry replied whilst rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t want it to be like this louis. I want to be a gentleman, be romantic, I dunno, just this feels wrong.” He added, starting to feel a bit silly.

Louis sighed. “harry mate, come on. You know what this is, how its been. You’ve not complained before, normally you’re rather eager to get me.” Louis smirked.

“I just…” Harry paused. “When we started this two years I thought it would lead to something more… serious. I thought when we made it big we’d not hide, I’m not ashamed Lou.”

“Harry…please. Its not like that, this was never anything serious really, just a stress relief. You know I’m with Eleanor…” Louis trailed off.

“All I am to you is a stress relief? Then why do you peck my forehead whenever we have a second alone, squeeze my hand under tables…why do you still come here, to me, when your girlfriend is downstairs in your room.” Harry felt tears prick to his eyes but held them back.

**_Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline  
Think I'm gonna stick with it_ **

“Babe, don’t be like this. I can go if you’re not feeling it today, just wanted to treat you” Louis said, moving close to Harry and dancing his finger tips along Harry’s waistband.

It made harry’s stomach do flips. He was so tempted, louis was electric.

**_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_ **  
**Rest it on your fingertips**

“I don’t want to pressure you though, I just know how busy you’ve been today, thought you might like for me to make you feel good.” Louis whispered in his ear.

Harry groaned, his previous thoughts being put on standby. He nodded in agreement.

“Harry, I want to hear you say you want this too? And I really want you to say no if not, I don’t want to pressure you…” Louis said sweetly.

“I want this, I’m obviously still confused but right now I’m sure I want to put it aside for now. I want to feel good” Harry replied, with a hint of vulnerability in his voice. “Just can we put on some music, couple candles…I want it to feel a little special.” Harry added.

“Sure.” Louis pulled out his phone, played the first romantic playlist he could find on spotify. He then lit a few candles harry had lined up on the hotel room’s coffee table. This all felt weird for Louis, they didn’t really do this, they did quick, spontaneous meetings driven by lust and frustration. It made him have butterflies.

Louis took Harry by the hand, pulling him over to the near by sofa, he started to kiss his lips, softer this time. He worked his way down harry’s body, kissing down his neck, chest and stomach.

**_Up to your mouth, feeling it out  
Feeling it out_ **

He softly palmed harry, then pulled down his sweatpants and underwear in one movement. He lowered his head further, taking harry’s length into his mouth.

*******

 

 


	2. CP 2 -"Medicine" pt 2

**_Flashback to 2011_ **

*******

Harry and Louis had now known each other nearly a year. Their ‘bromance’ was quite popular thing to joke about but harry started to think they could be something more than friends. He didn’t resist to start with when he was told it’d be better to hide his sexuality, they thought it could confuse the audiences. He knew it was cause they wanted all the girls to flock over him and not be put off be the fact he also likes guys. Harry was out to a couple people before the x factor, rumours had arisen of a boyfriend he had in high school but that was quickly quietened down. But he was now starting to feel a little frustrated, the constant interview questions of “what’s your perfect girl? When did you last kiss a girl? What really makes a girl beautiful?”, and he was sick of It. He wanted to be able to tell Louis how he was feeling, and if Louis felt the same then be able to tell the whole world. But it was hopeless, Louis was ‘straight’ and the world wouldn’t be allowed to know. 

 

Over the next few months Harry grew closer to Louis, they started to share a room some nights on tour, began to spend more time alone and of course living together helped.

One-night Louis had brought home some alcohol in for the two of them, they’d had a long day recording vocals and needed to have a relax. Harry was 17 so couldn’t legally drink but Louis didn’t mind buying his share for him.

                “Hey honey, I’m homeee” Louis sang as he entered their flat. “And I come baring gifts…well if alcohol is a gift” he added erupting into giggles.

                “What did you get **me**?” harry said with a cheeky grin on his face.

                “Well I got **us** a bottle of JD and a pack of cider, got the fruity ones because I know you like that shit” Louis winked.

                “Thank you, Lou” Harry smiled giving louis a quick squeeze.

They made drinks, put on some music, had more drinks, chatted about everything and anything. They were rather drunk a couple hours later.

                “You make the next drinks I’m gonna go change into something comfy.” Louis slurred slightly, walking off to his bedroom.

Harry began to pour his drink first, trying desperately not to spill anything. When he was finished he realised he didn’t ask what Louis had wanted. He headed down the hallway to Louis’ room, he saw it was open slightly. He got to the door, he was about to knock when he saw Louis through the crack of the door. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat when he realised Louis’ lack of clothing.

  
**I had a few, got drunk on you and now I'm wasted**

 

 He was facing away from the door but he was naked, harry tried to resist looking down at his bum but he couldn’t help it. It caused harry’s stomach to flip as he felt blood begin to rush to his downstairs. He watched as louis moved around slightly, going through a drawer to try find something to wear.

                “Woah Haz” Louis yelped when turned around to face the door, grabbing the first pair of underwear he could find and pulled them over his crotch.  “What are y… you’re blushing.” Louis’ confused face slowly formed a smirking one.

                “I’m sorry I just came to ask what you wanted to drink…” Harry trailed off, speaking so softly. He pushed the door open a bit so was now further into Louis’ room. 

Harry then made a mistake. He decided to look down and check his own crotch quickly to see if it was obvious. As Louis was watching Harry, when harry’s eyes looked down Louis’ gaze followed suit.

                "Oh.” Was all louis could get out.

                “Shit.” Harry replied frantically. “I’m sorry, don’t be freaked out. I Just…I mean…your bum looked so good. Gosh I’ve made this so awkward, just imagine you walked in and saw a woman naked, you’d feel the same…maybe…” Harry babbled, trying desperately to make Louis not think he was a weird perv.

 

**And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you (tasted)**

 

To his shock, Louis began to walk towards. “Oh Harry…it wouldn’t have to be a woman, if I saw you like that…you’d do the job.” He was now right in front of Harry.

                “Wha-” harry began but Louis cut him off.

                “Gosh, I’ve wanted this for so long” Louis groaned as he began to passionately kiss Harry.

*******

        


	3. Chapter 3

 Quick A/N: sorry won’t let me put the lyrics in bold this time as I’m uploading from my phone it just freezes each time I try, will edit it next time in on my laptop

Back to 2013-

 

Louis left his room pretty soon after they’d finished as he’d got a call from Eleanor asking where he was. As soon louis left and the hotel room door slammed shut harry felt overcome with loneliness.

 

That’s why he hated this arrangement they have. He feels like he wants to end it, then louis comes in makes him happy and feel secure then he leaves. He goes. He gets to go back and have Eleanor all over him and he gets the cuddles, harry gets left feeling like a dirty little secret. But even this horrible after feeling is somehow worth it to get to be intimate with louis, to get to kiss him and please him and love him.

 

For a while Harry basked in his sadness, he then watched a rom-com on Netflix which left he feeling slightly hopeful. He felt his phone buzz,

 

He saw it was a message from Louis saying:

‘Hi H, had so much fun tonight. Thinking of you. X’

 

Harry decided not to respond. He didn’t know how. Instead called it a night, he got showered and changed and went to bed, falling asleep pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

***

 

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm at 6am. They had a long day today, they had multiple interviews and then a fitting for a performance coming up.

 

Harry put on his gym clothes and headed down to the hotel’s gym. He started off with 45 mins of cardio then some weights, before starting a yoga session. As he transition into a new yoga pose, he noticed footsteps approaching behind him. Thinking nothing of it he continued, going back up into downward dog.

 

“Hi” he heard the familiar voice say, almost nervously.

 

“Hi Louis” he responded. Getting down from the yoga position and standing up.

 

“Busy day we’ve got today eh? Surprised I’ve bothered to come to the gym.” Louis chuckled.

 

“Yeh pretty busy...” harry mumbled.

 

“You ok?” Louis asked looking concerned, before moving closer to Harry then whispering. “You didn’t reply to my text”

 

“I’m fine, sorry I was...am really tired. I’ll see you later” Harry said before heading straight to the gym exit door.

 

“Bye then” Louis shouted after him.

 

***

 

A few hours later they were all in the dressing room, getting an outfit change between an interview.

 

Harry had just taken off his trousers and shirt and decided to just hang in his underwear till his stylist came back in. He sat down on the sofa in their dressing room. The other boys were nowhere to be seen, so harry was alone. All the other staff and the boys were currently on their lunch break, but harry was doing a cleanse so I didn’t need to.

 

He was waiting around ten minutes before he heard the door swing open.

 

“That was so funny Niall, the look on her face” Louis giggled.

 

“Yeh she looked like she’d seen a ghost” Niall chuckled. “Oh hi harry” he smiled when he spotted him.

 

Louis, Niall and Zayn walked towards the sofa harry was sat on.

 

“Hey guys” Harry said quickly, suddenly feeling exposed in just his underwear. “Sorry, I’ll get changed in a min” he faked a laugh.

 

“It’s cool, we’re used to it by now” Zayn said, smirking.

 

Harry felt louis’ eyes on him, but he didn’t dare look over.

 

The down swung open again, it was one of their make up artists. “Niall and Zayn can I borrow yous for a shade match please dolls” she asked smiling sweetly.

 

“Yeh” the two said in unison and with that they were gone.

 

Harry and Louis sat in silence for a few minutes before Louis spoke.

 

“You’re mad at me.” He said, scouting closer to harry. Placing his hand on Harry’s thigh.

 

“I’m not...well not really.” Harry muttered.

 

“Is it cause of last night? Cause I left?” Louis asked looking genuinely concerned.

When harry didn’t respond Louis spoke again. “I’m sorry Harry, I don’t want to hurt you ever.”

 

Harry felt his anger going away. “I know” he responded.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked.

 

“Yes”. Harry said leaning forward.

 

They kissed for a few minutes before Louis pulled away.

 

         If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive

 

“Let’s go out tonight.” Louis spontaneously said.

 

“Nah lou, we cant.” Harry replied.

 

“Yes we can. We can go somewhere people won’t recognise us.” Louis smiled.

 

“That’s not possible really.” Said Harry.

 

Louis laughed. “Big headed eh mate. Thinking we’re too well known.”

 

Harry smirked, slapping louis’ arm playfully. “Well we can’t risk it. Everyone would go crazy”

 

“Well lets go out with other people. Let’s invite the other guys.” Louis suggested.

 

“Well I suppose we could” harry said then lent forward to peck Louis.

 

        You got that salt and I got me an appetite; now I can taste it

 

They started to passionately kiss, harry felt louis’ hand start to palm him through his underwear.

 

“Louis, anyone could walk in” Harry said pulling off him.

 

“Let’s go in there” Louis said nodding towards a closet that was off to the side, behind the general changing area.

 

“Lou it doesn’t have a lock.”

 

       We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh

La la la la la

 

“Who cares” Louis said pulling Harry into the cupboard.

 

      You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh

 

Louis slammed the door shut, spun Harry around pinning him to the door and started kissing at Harry’s neck.

 

***


End file.
